Eve of A New Ninja Day
Eve of A New Ninja Day is a Blu-ray movie for Power Rangers Ninja Strike. Plot It's been two years since Lord Bane's defeat, and the Ninja Strike Rangers fulfill their promise to return to the dojo in that time period to see each other's progress in getting stronger. Ned was the first to return but once entering the dojo, several Lightfeeters Alpha and three Phantom busted out from it with an explosion. As it seems that the Phantom Force has been revived, Ned defeats the Lightfeeters Alpha, while the rest of the Phantom were defeated by the newly arrival of Isaac, Norman and Lloyd. When a Bones Phantom rises, Jill and Anne reveal themselves and instead of transforming into Ninja Strike Rangers, they change into idol outfits called Ninjette, defeating the Bones Phantom in a moment. As fans storm them, Isaac and the other male Ninja Strike Rangers escort them to the dojo, where they discovered that the whole attack was an illusion created by the Mirage Technique. One and a half year after Lord Bane's defeat, Tina, the world's known producer (as well as Ned and Jill's mother) approaches her daughter and Anne to offer them a chance to become an "idol ninja". But due to this, she forbids the rest of the Ninja Strike Rangers to say anything related to "Legendary Ninja" due to having claimed the trademark over it. As the male Ninja Strike Rangers (called by Tina as "Ninjard") felt threatened, she decided to hold off a contest for the boys against the girls, with the male Ninja Strike Rangers' equipments and Ninja Shuriken at stake. In the afterlife, Pretty Lady decides to have her revenge on the ninjas. After discovering the rivalry that the ninjas were into, she decided to use this as an opportunity to revive and have her son Misfo Bane becoming the leader of Phantom Force. The "Ninjette vs Ninjard" duel were broadcast worldwide and the Ninjette received additional member Eve, an idol that was scouted by Tina with Jack joining the girls just to even their numbers. Eve seems to recognize Lloyd since a long time but the latter is confused by this. Isaac fights Anne in the first round in hopes to make her realize back her dream as an engineer. Although Isaac/Blue Ninja Strike demonstrated his perfected Ninjutsu and magic combination technique, a mysterious third party secretly sabotaged the duel, making Anne wins the battle. In the second round, Norman fought against Jack, with the latter participating just to show off to his wife but defeated after Norman blocked a hidden attack that was meant for him. In the third match, Lloyd was set to fight against Eve, who uses Mrs. Foxy's Ninja Shuriken to transform into Green Ninja Strike. During the duel, Gold Ninja Strike realise the similarity of her fighting skill to someone else but quickly defeats her despite the intervention of a sabotage. With two losses for the girls and two winning for the boys, the final match enters as Ned and Jill face themselves, finally trying to settle their sibling differences. While Red Ninja Strike uses the assistance of Felix Morpher, Jill instead uses the Ninja Shurikens of the past Legend Warriors, transforming her into White Ninja Strike and summons two copies of her that transform into White Aquitar Ranger and Blue Wind Ranger to further assist her and defeats Red Felix Strike. In the final round (which serves as a tiebreaker), the Ninja Strike Rangers battle with their Zords respectively. The Ninjette used Dino Strike Megazord and Boost Strike Megazord while Ninjard use the Rodeo Megazord and Felix Megazord but another sabotage leads the Ninjette to victory. As promised the boys given up their ninja equipments and departed but soon they realised that all of them encountered a hidden sabotage during the battle. The Ninjette battle against Phantom Force’s remnants the next day and while saving a civilian, she was revealed to be Pretty Lady, who brings in the revived Wicked Shogun. They as well revealed the sabotages they made during the "Ninjette vs Ninjard", causing Jill to lose her composure after knowing that she did not properly defeated Ned. Although the Ninjette strike again, Pretty Lady's usage of her husband weapon and Wicked Shogun's archery seemingly killed them, causing Tina to fell into despair and revives Misfo Bane. As she retreated, Wicked Shogun was left to kill Tina until the male Ninja Strike Rangers arrived and saved her, now knowing of the sabotages as Ned console his mother that Jill and Anne are not easily defeated, as they appear almost unharmed and destroyed Wicked Shogun. As a revived Misfo Bane appeared and almost killed the Ninja Strike Rangers, Eve dashed in and saved them. She eventually turned out to be possessed by Mrs. Foxy's spirit by the time Eve was appointed as Green Ninja Strike and tried to redeem himself once more by fighting by their side. The male Ninja Strike Rangers regain their equipment and joins the female Ninja Strike Rangers against the revived Phantom Force. With Misfo Bane and Pretty Lady left, they quickly perform a tag-team attack before delivering the final blow, effectively ending the Phantom Force's resurrection. With the battle ended, Mrs. Foxy finally was able to reincarnate and left Eve's body for the afterlife. After sending their prayers to their late grandfather, Anne announces her graduation from the Ninjette and returns to her research, having joined as an idol only to help Jill growing up. Norman takes this opening to become Jill and Eve's new producer and the Ninja Strike Rangers split up once again to follow their respective paths before promising to regroup once more to report on each others' progress. After the ending music video, everyone thanks the viewers at home for their support and tell them to remember them when they feel down when they achieve their dreams. And with them in mind, they can accomplish anything. The special ends with the Ninja Strike Rangers bidding the viewers at home a peppy goodbye! Characters Rangers Allies *Jack *Tina Villains *Pretty Lady *Misfo Bane *Wicked Shogun *Clarinet Phantom *Shovel Phantom *Raft Phantom *Signal Phantom *High Toolbox Phantom *High Plug Phantom *High Barbell Phantom *Super Banner Phantom Ninja Shuriken *Red Ninja Strike - Felix, Felix Fortress, Red Ninja Strike (Ninja Slash) *Blue Ninja Strike - Blue Ninja Strike (Ninja Slash) *Yellow Ninja Strike - Five Element (Earth Mode), Yellow Ninja Strike (Ninja Slash) *White Ninja Strike/Ninjette White - Clothes, Alien Rangers + Ninja Storm + White Ninja Strike (Morph Triple Mix), White Ninja Strike (Ninja Slash), Shinobi Striker, Drake Striker, Dump Striker, Dog Striker, Dino Striker *Pink Ninja Strike/Ninjette Pink - Clothes, Pink Ninja Strike (Ninja Slash), Speed Striker, Phoenix Striker, Dragon Striker, Turtle Striker, Tiger Striker, Panda Striker, Fish Striker *Gold Ninja Strike - Thunderstorm (Lightning Mode), Rodeo Striker, Thunderstorm (Wind Mode - Ninja Slash), Gold Ninja Strike (Ninja Slash) *Green Ninja Strike/Ninjette Green - Green Ninja Strike (Ninja Slash) *Ninjette Red - N/A See Also * - counterpart in Category:Episode